Sheet music is a visual representation of music notes, note values, clef, time signatures, and key signatures. Sheet music is typically used by musicians to learn and perform music with voice and/or an instrument, such as a piano, violin, wind instrument, guitar, or other instrument. Novice students typically use sheet music to learn the fundamental concepts of music.
Visually impaired students have conventionally used systems relying on braille to learn music and music fundamentals. However, the use of braille in the music domain is complex and difficult for both the student and teacher. Further, the use of braille requires that the teacher be adept with braille, thereby severely limiting the number of teachers available to teach music to visually impaired students who are interested in learning music.
Other conventional devices for teaching music to visually impaired students may include pieces that attach magnetically to a board. However, the board and pieces require a specialized manufacturing process, and the pieces when attached to the board are often insecure and are easily dislodged when the pieces are physically touched by visually impaired students.